1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image acquisition apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image acquisition system, and an image processing program for producing a high-quality image while reducing a burden on hardware in image processing for achieving high resolution of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique of producing a high-quality image from plural images.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2828138 discloses a method for producing a high-resolution image using plural low-resolution images having position shifts.
US 2004/0126019A1 proposes a technique of dividing RAW data of a Bayer array into each color to perform compression for each color. The data divided into each color has good compression efficiency because of high correlation between adjacent pixels. At this point, when a compression rate is set at a low level in the divided data of the color having many high-frequency components while set at a high level in the pieces of divided data of the other colors, the resolution is maintained and the compression efficiency is improved.